Ada's Secret
by Kencana
Summary: Oz dan Oscar nekad menjalankan rencana mereka. Dan tempat yang dikunjungi Ada adalah... "Hah? Ini 'kan kediaman Nightray? Mau apa Ada di sana?" Chapter 2 update.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Jun Mochizuki

**Note :** Fanfic ini mengambil setting setelah insiden Oz dkk. menyamar jadi murid untuk menyusup ke Sekolah Latowidge demi mecari tahu pria yang disukai Ada.

* * *

**Ada's Secret**

**

* * *

**

"Celaka! Celaka!"

Oscar Vessailus berlari menuju suatu ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia membuka pintu dengan suara keras, menyebabkan semua orang di dalamnya kaget. Oz, Gilbert, Alice, Break dan Sharon menatap Oscar yang (seenaknya) menerobos masuk.

"Ah, Oscar-sama…" gumam Sharon, sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"Paman? Ada apa?" tanya Oz.

"Celaka! Kita sama sekali lupa untuk bertanya siapa pria yang disukai Ada!" seru Oscar.

Oz memutar memori otaknya. Dua hari yang lalu, ia dan teman-temannya menyamar sebagai murid agar bisa menyusup masuk ke Sekolah Latowidge demi mencari tahu pria yang disukai Ada.

"Oh iya! Gara-gara ada banyak kejadian, aku sampai lupa hal itu," kata Oz.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kita harus menyusun rencana lagi."

"Benar! Kali ini kita pasti bisa mengetahuinya!"

Gilbert menghela napas mendengar ucapan mereka.

"Kalian ini… sebegitu ributnya hanya karena Ada punya orang yang disukai. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti, dia ingin menikah?" ujar Gilbert tanpa berpikir.

"Menikah, katamu?"

Oz dan Oscar menatap Gilbert dengan sorot mata membunuh yang membuat Gilbert bergidik.

"Tak akan kuijinkan!"

"Siapapun pria yang berani menikahi Ada, harus melangkahi mayatku dulu!"

"Kalau perlu, dia harus dijebloskan di Abyss!"

"Setuju!"

Oz dan Oscar histeris. Gilbert hanya bisa diam.

Break tertawa menyaksikan tingkah paman-keponakan itu. "Wah, cinta seorang paman dan kakak yang mengerikan, ya."

Sharon mengangguk. "Iya. Kashian sekali pria yang akan menjadi pacar Ada-sama."

Alice yang sedari tadi diam, menoleh pada Break dan Sharon.

"Hei, Sharon… eh, Kak Sharon, menikah itu apa?" tanya Alice polos.

Sharon memandang Alice dengan tatapan berbinar. Sadarlah Alice kalau ia bertanya pada orang yang salah. Sepertinya ia harus mendengarkan penjelasan super panjang, dan bertele-tele dari "Kak Sharon" ini.

"Ah, Alice-san! Menikah itu adalah hidup bersama serumah dan seumur hidup dengan orang yang kita suka. Untuk meresmikan pernikahan, biasanya akan diadakan upcara dimana sepasang sejoli mengucapkan sumpah setia. Indah sekali bukan? Aaah… suatu saat aku pasti akan menikah! Mengenakan gaun pengantin yang putih bersih, dan mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan dengan orang yang dicintai. Aaah… alangkah romantisnya! Membayangkannya saja aku sudah berdebar-debar." Sharon bercerita dengan berapi-api. Kedua tangannya memegang pipinya yang memerah.

"Hahahaha… seperti ada saja pria yang mau menikah dengan Nona. Sampai sekarang saja, Nona tidak punya pac…"

_Bletak!_

Kata-kata Break terputus ketika_ harisen _Sharon mendarat di kepalanya. Break terkapar dengan kepala berdarah.

"Diam, Break! Jangan menghancurkan impian indah seorang gadis!" Sharon menyimpan harisen-nya dan menatap Alice yang mengerut ketakutannya.

"Alice-san, menikah adalah hal yang sangat indah. Dijamin kamu tidak akan menyesali bila melakukannya," kata Sharon sambil mengenggam erat-erat tangan Alice.

"Hmm, yah… oke," kata Alice akhirnya. Bingung harus berkomentar apa.

"Nah, Alice-san, apakah kamu sudah punya calon?"

"Calon?" Alice membeo.

"Iya. Calon pria masa depanmu. Pria yang ingin kamu nikahi."

"Hmmm…"

Otak Alice berputar. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk menikah. Sepertinya merepotkan berduaan terus. Alice mencintai kebebasan.

"Aku ke tempat Oz saja." kata Alice berkelit, dan berlalu.

"Aaah… Alice-san." Sharon mendesah kecewa.

"Wah, akhirnya kelinci yang malang terbebas dari cengkeraman serigala," komentar Break yang sudah pulih.

"Apa maksudmu, Break? Siapa yang kamu maksud dengan 'serigala'?" tanya Sharon dengan senyum manis yang mematikan. Sebelah tangannya meremas_ harisen_.

Dan… dimulailah babak kedua pembantaian Hamba Break oleh Tuan Puteri Sharon.

* * *

Sementara itu, Oz dan Oscar….

"Pokoknya, hari ini kita harus tahu siapa orang yang disukai Ada!" seru Oscar semangat.

"Ya! Rencana kita yang lalu gagal, tapi kali ini harus sukses!" seru Oz.

Gilbert menghela napas. "Apa saja deh, asal jangan libatkan aku." Gilbert mengingat pengalamannya saat menyusup ke sekolah mengenakan seragam dan dipermalukan adik angkatnya. Kejadian itu membuatnya kapok.

"Bicara apa kamu, Gil? Tentu saja kau ikut," kata Oz sambil mencengkram kuat bahu Gilbert yang hendak kabur.

"Apa? Aku tidak mau!"

"Gilbert…" Suara Oz bernada mengancam. "Seorang pelayan harus mengikuti kata-kata tuannya 'kan?"

Uhuk! Gilbert mengangguk lesu. Oz tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Gilbert.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu, Paman?" tanya Oz.

"Hmmm… bagaimana kalau kita membuntuti Ada seharian? Siapa tahu nanti Ada akan bertemu dengan pria incarannya."

"Itu 'kan tindakan kriminal.." kata Gil yang dianggap angin lalu.

"Ide bagus. Tapi, bagaimana kita bisa tahu pria incaran Ada? Wajah saja kita tak tahu."

"Tenang saja. Seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta bisa dilihat dari gerak-geriknya. Mukanya akan memerah, dia akan gugup dan salah tingkah. Sikapnya juga akan dibuat manis. Ada pasti akan seperti itu bila berhadapan dengan incarannya."

"Wah, Paman tahu banyak, ya."

"Hei, kalian mau melakukan hal yang menarik, ya? Aku mau ikut!" seru Alice yang menghampiri mereka. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu berminat terhadap acara "pembuntutan" ini, tapi itu lebih baik daripada berdiam di sini. Salah-salah ia harus mendengarkan ocehan "Kak" Sharon lagi.

"Ah, Alice ikut! Semakin banyak orang, semakin seru!" Oz bersemangat.

"Bukannya akan semakin menambah resiko ketahuan?" Lagi-lagi Gil dianggap angin lalu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat!"

"Oke!"

* * *

**Bersambung**

**

* * *

**

**A/N :** Selesai juga chapter pertama. Chapter kedua akan diupdate secepatnya dan akan menjadi chapter terakhir. Break… kayaknya dia jadi karakter yang sering kena hajar, ya. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca fanfic saya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Jun Mochizuki.

**Warning :** Spoiler for recent chapter, a little OOC.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ada Vessailus menyisir rambut untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah mematut dirinya sekali lagi di cermin, Ada mengangguk puas dengan penampilannya. Gaun berenda berwarna oranye, dan topi bunga hadiah dari pamannya tampak serasi dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang.

"Ada…"

Ada menoleh dan melihat Oz Vessailus, kakaknya tercinta memasuki kamarnya.

"Kakak!" Ada tersenyum senang.

"Wah, Ada, rapi sekali penampilanmu. Mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Oz, berusaha menjaga nada bicaranya tampak riang agar tidak terkesan mencurigai.

"Ng… ke rumah teman," jawab Ada. Sepertinya ia agak ragu-ragu mengatakannya.

"Ooohhh…." gumam Oz panjang. Ia mengamati sekeliling kamar Ada dan melihat setumpuk cokelat, kue dan permen di sudut meja Ada.

"Wah, kamu punya banyak sekali cemilan, ya, Ada," ujar Oz.

"Oh, ini semua hadiah dari teman. Kakak boleh ambil satu, kok. Kalau kumakan sendiri, tidak akan habis. " Ada menyerahkan sebatang cokelat, yang disambut Oz dengan senang.

"Terima kasih, Ada."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Kak. Nanti sore aku sudah pulang, kok."

"Oke. Hati-hati, ya."

Ada mengangguk. Ia mengambil tas dan berlalu dari kamarnya. Tinggalah Oz sendirian di kamar Ada. Kemudian Oz, Gil, dan Alice muncul.

"Bagaimana, Paman? Sepertinya Ada memang akan pergi kencan," ujar Oz pada Oscar.

Oscar mengangguk. "Kemungkinan besar begitu. Mengingat Ada sampai sengaja berdandan. Dan semua cemilan ini pasti hadiah dari pria itu."

Lalu, Oscar asal mengambil satu coeklat yang tergeletak di meja dan memakannya. Tindakan Oscar diikuti Alice yang mengambil cokelat terbesar.

"Sayang sekali tidak ada cokelat rasa daging," gumam Alice kecewa.

"Mana ada cokelat rasa daging, hah?" seru Gibert kesal. Sudah 'dipaksa' ikut misi, sekarang harus mendengar omongan Alice yang super polos, kalau tidak mau dibilang bodoh. Tidak heran _mood_-nya makin memburuk.

"Sudah-sudah." Oz melerai mereka sebelum terjadi adu mulut. Bisa panjang urusannya kalau mereka mulai bertengkar. Entah kenapa duo ini senang sekali adu debat.

"Sedang apa kalian semua? Ayo cepat keluar! Nanti kita keburu kehilangan jejak Ada!" seru Oscar, melihat Oz dkk masih asyik di kamar Ada.

"Baik, Paman!" Oz menyeret Gil dan Alice keluar.

* * *

"Paman, di sini kan…"

Oscar mengangguk. "Tidak salah lagi."

"Tapi ini kan kediaman Nightray!"

"Memangnya kita akan melakukan apa di sini?" gerutu Alice kesal. Jelas sekali tidak mengerti dengan misi mereka.

Sekarang ini Oz dkk sedang bersembunyi di balik tumbuhan di depan pintu gerbang keluarga Nightray. Alice sedari tadi mengeluh karena rambutnya tersangkut ranting, sampai Gil terpaksa membungkan mulutnya. Jarak antara tumbuhan tempat mereka sembunyi dan pintu gerbang sangat dekat. Kalau sampai terdengar penjaga gerbang, terlebih lagi Ada… 'kan gawat.

Ada sendiri sedang bernegoisasi dengan penjaga pintu gerbang itu agar diijinkan masuk. Ia berusaha menyakinkan sang penjaga bahwa dia datang dengan maksud baik. Setelah sang penjaga memastikan bahwa Ada tidak berbahaya, akhirnya ia mempercayai Ada.

Penjaga pertama member isyarat pada penjaga kedua. Penjaga kedua mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam. Oz dan Oscar menanti dengan berdebar-debar. Beberapa saat kemudian, penjaga kedua muncul kembali dengan… Elliot dan Leo!

"Elliot? Leo?" gumam Oz, agak kaget. Setahunya, Elliot itu selalu bersikap kasar pada Ada. Masa, sih…

Ada yang lain dengan penampilan Elliot. Selain dia mengenakan baju yang agak tebal, wajahnya juga agak pucat. Berkali-kali dia terbatuk. Jelas kalau dia sedang sakit.

"Ada perlu apa kamu ke sini, Ada Vessailus? Mau mentertawakanku yang sedang sakit… uhuk, uhuk? " seru Elliot dengan suara serak, plus terbatuk-batuk . Rupanya sakit pun tidak mengurangi kegalakannya.

"Elliot, jangan bicara tidak sopan seperti itu!" Lalu Elliot menoleh ke Ada. "Maaf atas perkataan Elliot, Nona Ada. Ada perlu apa Nona ke sini?"

"Hmm… aku hendak menyerahkan catatan salinan pelajaran selama Elliot tidak masuk sekolah. Ini."

Ada menyodorkan beberapa buku yang diterima Leo dengan ucapan terima kasih. Elliot hanya mendengus. Jadi itu toh, alasannya gadis Vessailuss ini datang ke sini. Huh, tahu begini, lebih baik ia memaksakan diri masuk, walaupun flunya mencapai 39 derajat. Masa bodoh dengan larangan kakak-kakaknya dan desakan Leo yang memaksanya istirahat. Ngg… tunggu dulu. Ada yang janggal di sini.

"Ada Vessailuss, kenapa kamu yang mengantarkan catatan itu? Kamu kan senior, dan bukan murid kelasku," ujar Elliot.

"Ngg, soal itu..." Ada agak gugup. Ia mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di sekolah.

* * *

_Flashback…_

_"Ada-senpai!"_

_Sekelompok sisiwi perempuan berlari menghampiri Ada yang sedang berjalan di koridor._

_"Ng, kalian 'kan murid kelas satu? Ada apa?" tanya Ada ramah._

_"Kami ingin minta tolong pada Ada-senpai!" kata salah satu siswi._

_"Minta tolong apa? Kalau memang bisa kubantu."_

_"Begini, Elliot Nightray itu tidak masuk hari ini. Para guru menugaskan kami untuk mengantarkan catatan ini ke rumahnya…"_

_"Tidak mungkin kami menolak perintah guru. Tapi, kami tidak berani pergi ke rumah Nightray itu. Apalagi berhadapan dengan si Nightray yang kasar itu," sambung gadis kedua._

_"Karena itu, kami mohon agar Ada-senpai yang memberikan catatan ini ke rumah Nightary." Gadis ketiga menyodorkan setumpuk buku catatan pada Ada._

_"Hanya Ada-senpai yang bisa kami andalkan. Apalagi, di sini cuma Ada-senpai yang tahan dengan muluit tajam Nightray," kata gadis keempat._

_"Eh, tapi…"_

_"Kami mohon, Ada-senpai!"_

_Serempak keempat siswi itu membungkuk 180 derajat pada Ada. Jelas sekali mereka serius pada permohonan mereka. Ada kelabakan melihat tingkah mereka apalagi mereka jadi tontonan para murid yang lewat. Setelah Ada meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia bersedia mengemban tugas itu, barulah mereka menegakkan kepala. Dengan senyum senang, para siswi kelas satu itu meletakkan buku catatan di tangan Ada . Tak lupa setumpuk permen dan cokelat ucapan terima kasih, sampai Ada kesulitan membawanya._

_Flashback end._

_

* * *

_

"Ng, yah… karena aku ada waktu saja," jawab Ada akhirnya. _Tidak mungkin aku memberitahu Elliot kalau teman sekelasnya takut ke sini karena dia._

"Huh, semestinya kamu masuk ke sekolah hari ini, Leo. Kamu bisa membuat catatan untukku," gerutu Elliot.

"Lho, mana bisa seorang pelayan meninggalkan tuannya yang terbaring sakit?" senyum Leo, membuat Elliot tidak bisa membalas. "Dan lagi, Elliot, kamu belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada Nona Ada. Sebagai pria sejati, ayo ucapkan terima kasih."

"Ughh…" Elliot kelihatan enggan. "T-te-te-te… aaah! Tidak mungkin aku mengucapkannya!"

"Elliot!" Leo menjitak kepala Elliot. Persis seperti seorang ibu menghukum anaknya yang bandel.

"Leo! Berani-beraninya kamu menjitak kepala orang sakit.. uhuk uhuk!" Elliot terbatuk-batuk dan merosot lemas. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

Leo mengecek suhu Elliot. "Wah, sepertinya flu-mu makin parah. Kamu terlalu banyak teriak-teriak dan marah, sih. Lebih baik kita segera masuk." Ia menoleh ke Ada. "Maaf, Nona Ada. Elliot harus istirahat. Kami permisi dulu."

Ada mengangguk. Leo memapah Elliot masuk ke dalam. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara mereka.

"Tapi… tak kusangka, 'seorang' Elliot bisa sakit juga."

"Apa maksudmu, Leo? Tentu saja aku juga bisa sakit! Aku kan bukan dewa atau apalah itu… uhuk! Uhuk!"

Melihat semua itu, Oz dan Oscar menghela napas lega.

"Oh, cuma mau mengantarkan catatan saja, toh," gumam Oz.

"Bikin kaget saja. Untung bukan bocah Nightray itu," sambung Oscar.

"Hei, kalian boleh saja lega. Tapi, Ada sudah pergi dari, tuh," kata Gil.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!"

* * *

"Tempat macam apa ini?" seru Oz dan Oscar bersamaan.

Mansion itu sudah tua. Sangat tua. Bangunannya sudah lapuk. Kaca jendelanya bahkan sudah ada yang pecah. Jelas bukan tempat yang layak untuk dihuni. Mau apa Ada di sini?

Ada menghela napas berkali-kali untuk menenangkan hatinya yang berdebar-debar senang. Setelah mantap, ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Oz dan Oscar heboh.

"Paman, Ada masuk ke sana! Mau apa Ada di sana?" tanya Oz.

"Hmm, dilihat dari lokasinya yang sepi, jelas ini tempat yang strategis bagi sepasang kekasih untuk bermesra.."

Oscar tidak keburu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Buru-buru ia menyeret Oz untuk ikut masuk ke dalam. Gil dan Alice mengikuti mereka. Di dalam, ternyata ada beberapa lilin yang menjadi sumber penerangan. Hal itu memudahkan Oz dan Oscar mengelilingi seluruh mansion untuk mencari Ada. Tapi sudah dicari kemana-mana, Ada tetap tidak ketemu. Di mana Ada?

Untunglah mereka menemukan tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Oz dkk menuruni tangga itu. Di ujung tangga, meerka menemukan pintu yang dikunci. Oz dan Oscar mendobrak pintu itu, tapi tetap tak terbuka.

"Gil, kamu saja yang dobrak!" seru Oz.

"Kenapa aku…"

"Sudah, cepat dobrak!" Oz melotot.

Terpaksa Gil menuruti perintah Oz dan mendobrak pintunya. Pintu malang itu terbuka seketika. Oz dkk masuk ke dalam dan melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

Ada dengan baju penyihir, kuali yang membara, tengkorak, Iron Maiden, alat penghacur jari, dan sejumlah alat penyiksaan lainnya menghiasi ruangan itu. Ruangan itu persis seperti neraka. Semuanya terpana.

"Lho.. Paman? Kakak? Gil juga… Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" seru Ada panik. Ia buru-buru melepas topi penyihirnya.

"Apa kamu… benar-benar Ada?"

* * *

"Oh… jadi begitu." Oscar mengangguk setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Ada.

Oz merenung. Jadi secara nggak langsung, dia yang menyebabkan Ada jadi seperti ini dong.

Ada hanya menduduk ketakutan. Tangannya berkali-kali meremas ujung roknya. Rahasia terbesarnya yang mati-matian disembunyikan ketahuan. Habis sudah. Pasti setelah ini keluarganya akan menganggapnya sebagai gadis aneh dan dia akan dikucilkan.

"Tapi tak kusangka kamu punya hobi mengumpulkan barang seperti ini," kata Gil sambil menyentuh sedikit Iron Maiden. Orang memang tak bisa ditebak dari penampilannya.

"Maaf ya, aku sudah merahasiakan ini semua dari kalian. Kalian pasti menganggapku aneh," kata Ada pelan.

"Bicara apa kamu, Ada? Tidak peduli apapun hobbimu, kamu tetap adik kesayanganku!" seru Oz.

"Iya! Bagiku, Ada tetap keponakanku yang manis," sambung Oscar.

"Paman… Kakak…" Ada tersenyum senang.

Ketiga Vessailus saling berpelukan dengan rasa haru. Gil geleng-geleng kepala. Alice memasang tampang mual, tidak terbiasa melihat adegan mengharukan.

"Oh ya, kenapa Paman dan Kakak bisa ada di sini?" tanya Ada akhirnya.

"Nggg… itu.. itu…"

Giliran Oz dan Oscar panik. Tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau mereka membuntuti Ada 'kan? Salah-salah Ada marah besar pada mereka.

Gil menghela napas. "Sudah kuduga akan ketahuan. Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan hal ini. Ada, sebenarnya kami…"

"Stop, stop, Gil!"

"Jangan bicara lebih banyak lagi!"

Oz dan Oscar membungkam mulut Gil.

"Kami pergi dulu, Ada!"

"Silakan lanjutkan ritualmu di sini!"

Oz dan Oscar kabur sambil tetap membungkam Gil. Alice mengikuti mereka sambil marah-marah karena ditinggal. Tinggalah Ada sendirian. Ia kembali memakai topinya dan membersihkan Iron Maiden-nya yang mulai berdebu.

"Aaah… sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin bercerita tentang Iron Maiden lebih banyak pada mereka," gumamnya kecewa.

* * *

**Mission :** _Failed._

* * *

**The End**

**

* * *

A/N :** Akhirnya selsai juga fanfic ini. Kalau ada yang bertanya seperti ini : Kenapa Ada nggak sekalian bertemu Vincent mumpung ia di rumah Nightray? Alasannya karena hubungan mereka sembunyi-sembunyi, jadinya gak bisa nertemu secara bebas. Anggap saja begitu *ditmpuk* Apa setelah ini saya nulis scene kencan Vincent-Ada, ya?


End file.
